Flores de Plástico
by Saah Serrat
Summary: Sakura amava Sasuke, mas ele a menosprezava. Depois de um tempo fora, Sasuke volta, e procura Sakura. Será que flores de plástico podem remediar um coração magoado? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Bem, infelizmente, Naruto&Cia não me pertencem, mas quem sabe um dia o tio Kishi não muda de idéia e me dá os direitos autorais**

**Capítulo Único**

Sakura nunca soube o que as pessoas queriam dizer realmente quando falavam que tinham borboletas na barriga. Não até o dia em que conheceu Sasuke. Foi então que começou a compreender, ou melhor, sentir, o que eram as tais borboletas na barriga.

Na escola, estavam na mesma sala, e quando Sakura o viu, sentiu as primeiras borboletas, que começavam a bater as asas. E quando os destinaram a se sentar juntos, ela sentiu mais e mais borboletas que despertavam de um sono profundo.

As borboletas insistiam em pulular em seu ventre a cada vez que Sakura conversava, ou simplesmente via Sasuke. Mas ele não parecia corresponder. Muito pelo contrário, ele sempre foi tão frio, desde o primeiro dia. Gélido e arrogante, sempre deixou claro o que sentia por Sakura: desprezo.

E foi quando disse isso a ela que matou as primeiras borboletas. Mas Sakura não pôde deixar de amá-lo. Já o conhecia há três anos, quando o viu às voltas com outra garota. Mais algumas borboletas que morriam.

Ficou sabendo que Sasuke partiria da cidade em breve. Sakura foi procurá-lo. Confessou tudo o que sentia desde que o conhecera. Tudo o que ele fez foi rir da cara dela. Riu com todo o desprezo e frieza que alguém pode demonstrar, para depois lhe virar as costas e partir. Sakura se sentiu completamente humilhada. Completamente sozinha e abandonada, porque alem de ir embora, Sasuke levou consigo o que ela tinha de mais precioso: o amor por ele.

Durante o tempo em que Sasuke estava fora, Sakura tentou seguir sua vida. Tudo em vão. Todos os dias ela se sentava em uma praça, para pensar. Pensar em Sasuke.

E era nessa praça que Sakura estava sentada, pensando nele. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Pensava tanto em Sasuke que achou que o tinha conjurado, pois era sua imagem que ela via à sua frente.

A garota não pôde deixar de sentir algumas borboletas, que começavam, a bater as asas. Não, não era uma ilusão. Ele realmente estava lá.

Seus olhos ônix a fitavam, e ela pôde ver no fundo de sua alma toda a obscuridade ali existente. Ele se sentou ao lado dela. Em sua mão tinha algumas flores de plástico.

Ofereceu as flores à Sakura, que, um pouco trêmula, as aceitou. Sasuke tentou conversar, mas a menina não sabia se ficava ali ou fugia, afinal aquele era o causador de todas as suas lagrimas. E ela não tinha certeza se ainda o amava.

Pôs-se de pé, e teria ido embora, se Sasuke não a tivesse segurado pelo braço.

-Aonde pensa que vai, querida? – Sua voz tentava ser suave, mas denotava grande frieza.

-Me solta! – Sakura tentou ser o mais firme possível, mas quando deu por si, viu que Sasuke a tinha puxado, e lhe dava um beijo forçado.

Ela fez de tudo para se soltar, mas ele era mais forte. Sasuke nunca precisaria ter feito isso. Sempre que precisasse dela, estaria lá. Não o abandonaria, nunca. Mas precisava de um tempo só para si, para tentar se recuperar do trauma de o ter perdido uma vez. Era o que Sakura pensava enquanto se debatia contra ele.

-O que foi? Não foi você quem me procurou implorando que eu não a deixasse? Que disse que eu seria para sempre seu grande amor? Eu até lhe trouxe flores. – A cada palavra que proferia sua voz soava mais cínica.

Conseguindo enfim se soltar, Sakura argumentou:

-Flores de plástico não conseguem reflorescer depois de machucadas. Não ressuscitam e nem brotam novamente, - a garota dizia com convicção- E muito menos atraem borboletas.

Ela foi embora. Deixou Sasuke ali, plantado, junto de um sentimento que finalmente fora enterrado.

Deixou lá uma parte de si, mas saiu com a certeza de que enfim, começaria uma nova vida. Mais vazia, sem dúvidas, pois além de Sasuke e o amor que tinha por ele, deixou para trás suas borboletas.

**FIM**

**Oi povo! Essa é minha primeira one-shot, então eu não garanto nada, mas de qualquer forma, eu espero que gostem...**

**Se gostar, faça uma ficwritter feliz, e deixe uma review!**

**Beijos, e até a próxima.**


End file.
